


you're my trouble

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, bad reputation!mingyu, meanie against the world, please protect meanie at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Everyone believes that Mingyu is not a good idea for Wonwoo—well, except for Wonwoo.





	you're my trouble

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of my stressful week, this idea got into me.

 

 

Wonwoo is a good guy. He is beautiful and has a kind heart. He's one of the university's top notcher. He's so sensible and incredible and responsible—everything you could ask for. But there's one thing he doesn't have—people who loves him truly and genuinely.

 

Mingyu, on the other hand, is the total opposite. He's not attending school. He smokes. He drinks. He goes to bar every night. A total rebel. But there's one thing within him that he and everyone doesn't believe he has—- a beautiful heart and soul.

 

 

 

Wonwoo's friends aren't that supportive with them since the beginning. That's why Junhui and Jeonghan hated themselves when they remembered the time Wonwoo and Mingyu met. If they didn't go the pub, Mingyu and Wonwoo aren't together.

 

 

They met in a pub when one time Wonwoo's  friends  call it a celebration for finishing their final exam. It's not Wonwoo's first time in here so he's not naive for what are people's business inside the pub. That's why when a Mingyu moved beside him he just know....

 

"Hey..." the guy said.

 

Wonwoo looked at him for a quite long before answering. "Hey." The guy was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and leather jacket, hair is kinda messy.

 

"I'm Mingyu." He said smirking at Wonwoo.

 

"I'm Wonwoo." He answered timidly. Mingyu offered his hand and Wonwoo grabbed it.

 

"Are you new here.... Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked while running his hand through his hair.

 

"I don't always go here." He said looking at Mingyu's glass.

 

Mingyu pulled something from his pocket and Wonwoo looked at the guy's movement.

 

_ Oh, he smokes. _

 

"Why not? It's fun here." Mingyu asked while placing the ugly thing between his lips.

 

"I'm busy with uni," He said frowning when Mingyu inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke to his side. "Is it allowed inside?" Wonwoo continues pointing to the cigarette.

 

Mingyu smirked. "Nope," he did the thing once again that made Wonwoo cough. "But it's fun to do prohibited things you know."

 

_Rebel._   Wonwoo said to himself.

 

A man whistled to their direction when he walked passed them. "Hey Mingyu, is he your new boy toy?" The said smirking at them.

 

"Dude, fuck you!" Mingyu said as he tried to punch the man jokingly but the man ran too fast.

 

Mingyu shift his sitting position to face Wonwoo. That made Wonwoo clears his throat.

 

"Uhm. Sorry for that. He's just an asshole." Mingyu said while rubbing his nape.

 

"Uh—no, it's fine. He didn't do any harm." Wonwoo said softly, smiling awkwardly.

 

"You said, Uni. Right? Where do you study?" He asked.

 

"SNU." Wonwoo answered.

 

"Oh, brainy." Mingyu said grinning.

 

"What about you?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"Me? I stopped." He said.

 

"Why, though?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"Just because." Mingyu said then he gulped the liquid in his glass. He ordered two drinks same from what he had earlier from the bartender and gave the other one to Wonwoo.

 

"No, I'm— you don't have to. I'll pay." Wonwoo said fishing his wallet from his pocket.

 

Mingyu hold Wonwoo's hand to stop him from what he's doing. "My treat." Squeezing Wonwoo's hand.

 

Wonwoo just... he just stare at Mingyu for a minute then Mingyu started smiling widely.

 

"Hey. Are—"

 

"Wonwoo!!!" Junhui said in a loud voice. Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at Junhui and Jeonghan as they walk towards them.

 

"Let's go home!! It's late." Junhui said clinging on Wonwoo's arms. Mingyu watches Junhui as he back hugged Wonwoo.

 

"Oh, you made a friend?" Jeonghan asked Wonwoo. Looking at Mingyu as if he's studying the guy. Maybe, he knows him or something.

 

"Yeah. This is Mingyu." Wonwoo said pointing at the guy.

 

"Hmmm. Mingyu.." Jeonghan said nodding.

 

"This is Jeonghan and Jun." Wonwoo said introducing his friends to Mingyu.

 

"Oh, hey." Mingyu said. "Sorry to keep your friend occupied for a while." He said smirking.

 

"No, it's okay." Wonwoo said.

 

"Let's go, Wonwoo." Junhui said, pulling Wonwoo from the chair.

 

"Mingyu. We need to go. Uhm. Thanks for the drink." Wonwoo said smiling.

 

Mingyu made a thumbs up sign. "Sure. See you around." He said smirking.

 

 

 

 

 

"That Mingyu," Jeonghan said looking at the rearview mirror to see Wonwoo. "I think I know him."

 

"Really?" Wonwoo said.

 

"Yeah. Kinda have bad reputation." Jeonghan said.

 

"Huh? Why though?" Wonwoo asked. His eyebrows frowned at Jeonghan's bold statement.

 

"Got in so many troubles. Rebel. And all."

 

Junhui rolled his eyes. "That's why I have this feelings? Okay, Wonwoo. I don't like him. I'm glad you didn't give your number—wait did you?" Junhui looked at the back seat.

 

"Nope." Wonwoo said.

 

"Good." Junhui said.

 

"But, Jeonghan-hyung? He seemed nice?" Wonwoo muttered.

 

Jeonghan scoffs. "Everyone he slept with said  he's nice  though."

 

Wonwoo looked outside the window remembering his time with Mingyu. _Maybe they're right._ _ Maybe not. _

 

 

They stopped at a convenience store near the pub after 5 mins of driving because Junhui is craving for chips. Wonwoo stayed in the car. He's too tired to go down.

 

He looked across the street and there's a little kitten roaming on the road. Wonwoo's heart beats fast, worried for the kitten's life. And then he saw a rushing car running towards the kitten's direction. Wonwoo's heart almost dropped when...

 

Beeeeeeeeeeeep. And the car stopped. And then there's a man standing in front of the car.  _ Is that...... _

 

The man kicked the bumper and shouted something then pointed to the kitten. The driver shouted too and then decided to start the car and drive away.

 

The guy picked the kitten up and walked a little far from the road. He dropped the kitten to the park beside it. He petted it once more before he walked away.

 

 

_ Mingyu? _

 

 

That time he realized Mingyu's not that bad—like what other people say.

 

 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

They are laying on a couch at Mingyu's place, the latter is sleeping soundly and Wonwoo is there, admiring the beauty of his man. Thinking how far they've gone.

 

 

 

 

He remember the time they met again accidentally a week after the pub encounter. Wonwoo was walking home and Mingyu was walking out from a convenience store holding snacks and bottles of beer. Their eyes met and the next thing they know is they're standing in front of each other.

 

"Hey." Mingyu said smiling. "Do you still remember me?" Wonwoo looked at him and he's wearing a pair of sweat pants and oversized hoodie. Wonwoo thinks he doesn't look the same with those leather jacket. He just– he looks soft, for Wonwoo's liking. While he himself is wearing a jeans, a white t-shirt and denim jacket. It's just his actual school get up they don't have scholastic uniform.

 

"Yes, Mingyu." Wonwoo said smiling a little.

 

"Nice seeing you again, Wonwoo. Are you going home now?" Mingyu asked, looking at Wonwoo's bag.

 

"Uhm. Yeah, why?" Wonwoo said gripping on his bag.

 

"Nothing. I—I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a while?" Mingyu said looking directly at Wonwoo's eyes.

 

Wonwoo gulped. And he stares at Mingyu for a split seconds. "I mean, yes. Let's hang out."

 

Mingyu smiled wider. "Cool. Come with me." He said then lead the way.

 

 

They went at Mingyu's apartment and all Wonwoo can see is art. There are writings on the wall with different letterings, some cartoon drawings and paintings. It's on the hallway but when you enter the living room it's all white.  Weird.

 

"Are you an artist?" Wonwoo asked looking back at the arts.

 

"I can't say it's my profession since I didn't actually study it? I just love doing it and it's kinda what I do for living." Mingyu said. "I worked for everyone. Legal, illegal, everyone. So—"

 

"Oh," Wonwoo muttered. "You're good at it. They're beautiful." He said as he sit on the couch.

 

"Thanks." He pulled the chips from the plastic bag and placed it on the coffee table. He then opened two bottles of beer and handed one to Wonwoo.

 

"Thanks." Wonwoo said when he grabbed the beer. "Why don't you study though?"

 

"I won't be able to do those," he points at the paintings.

 

"Why? You can study Art." Wonwoo asked curiously.

 

"That's not what they wanted me to study." Mingyu then gulped huge amount of beer.

 

"They? Who?" Wonwoo asked. One thing Wonwoo can't control. His curiosity. That's why he's here right now at Mingyu's apartment, drinking beer with him and now talking about his life.

 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo intently then he sighed. "Parents." He said bitterly.

 

"Oh—" Wonwoo wanted to ask for more but he can see the sadness in Mingyu's eyes so he shut his mouth. He stares at him once again. Not saying anything just staring at Mingyu's face.

 

"Why do you stare at me like that? You always stare at me like that." Mingyu said tilting his head.

 

Wonwoo can feel his face heated up because of embarrassment but he can't deny what Mingyu has said. He always look at him like that.

 

"Like what?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"I don't know? Like you're gonna eat me?" Mingyu grinned.

 

"Shut up. That sounds wrong in every way." Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

 

Mingyu chuckles. It's the first time Wonwoo hears Mingyu chuckle and he thinks it's cute.

 

"Seriously, Wonwoo? Why?" He asked more serious than before.

 

"I mean, I don't know? I just do that." Wonwoo said.

 

"Is it because I'm beautiful?" Mingyu asked.

 

"Yeah, maybe—what wait." Wonwoo frowned at the realizations.

 

"Oops, you said it yourself, Wonwoo." Mingyu said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Wonwoo stuffed chips inside Mingyu's mouth and Mingyu can't stop smiling.

 

"Stop smiling. You're ugly." Wonwoo said blunty.

 

"Uh-oh. The last time I checked you said I'm beautiful." Mingyu teased.

 

"I never said that." Wonwoo said.

 

"But you agreed." Mingyu said grinning.

 

"Shut up." Wonwoo said, chuckling.

 

 

 

That's when Wonwoo realized something.

 

 

They exchanged numbers and talked everyday. Everytime Wonwoo wakes up, he texts Mingyu wishing him to have a nice day a head. Sometimes, reminding him to eat breakfast or something before going out or work for his art. Sometimes, Mingyu would wait outside Wonwoo's school and ask him to hangout or go out to drink. And Wonwoo, even though Junhui doesn't approve, he accepts Mingyu's invitations.

 

One time they went to an aquarium because Wonwoo said he hasn't been there for quite long. Mingyu, is not really fond of it but seeing the excitement in Wonwoo's eyes makes him think otherwise. Wonwoo thinks the school of fish dancing around in the water is so beautiful. But Mingyu, as he watch Wonwoo watching the fishes, knew that the most beautiful view is in front of him. He even took a picture of Wonwoo watching the sea creatures. Almost dropping his phone when Wonwoo turned around and saw what he was doing. Wonwoo blushed at the thought but he acted like he didn't see it then he walked to the next tank. Mingyu scratches his nape, ears are burning red, as he follows Wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

But Mingyu is still Mingyu. Mingyu who smokes, who drinks, who go in the bar at night. Who's not studying. A defier of rules. The Mingyu with "bad reputation." So one day when Wonwoo visits him at his apartment. He tried to open the door when no one's answering the doorbell. Fortunately, the door is unlocked and Wonwoo got in. 

 

 

The living room is messy as hell. Bottles, cans, plastics, cups, boxes of pizza, chips, are everywhere. It's like it hasn't been cleaned for a week. He went around to look for Mingyu but he's not there. So Wonwoo decided to go to Mingyu's room and there he is, laying on the floor looking like shit—bruises everywhere. Wonwoo runs to him and pulled Mingyu up and dragged him on the bed. He sit on the side looking at Mingyu.

 

"What have you done now, huh?" Wonwoo whispered. Mingyu shifted. Wonwoo brushed Mingyu's bangs out of his eyes using his hand. "Hmmmm." Mingyu hummed. "Need to clean you, jerk." Wonwoo said. He was about to stand up when Mingyu grabbed his arm. But Mingyu's eyes are still close.

 

"Where are you going?" Mingyu said in a sleepy voice.

 

"Just getting a towel and water. Need to clean you up. You jerk." Wonwoo scoffs.

 

"Please, don't leave." Mingyu said. Wonwoo's expression softens and he sit on the bed again. "Just a moment, Gyu. Okay?" Wonwoo said and he stood up.

 

 

He washed Mingyu's face and arms using the towel and water. He also changed Mingyu's clothes to comfortable one. After that, he cleaned his whole house. Throw the garbages in the trashcan and cooked a dinner. Wonwoo doesn't exactly know why he's doing it. But looking at Mingyu feels like he need to take care of him, even though physically, Mingyu looks healthier than him, the younger needs to be protected.

 

 

Mingyu walked out from his room and got shocked when he saw Wonwoo in the kitchen.

 

"Wonwoo. What are you doing?" He asked him looking at the surrounding and seeing that everything looks good now and there's no single trash on the floor. Except for himself. He feels like a trash. That's when realized and woke up from the reality.

 

"Uhm. Cooking? And oh, come here I'll take care of your bruises. What did you do Mingyu?" Wonwoo said while turning off the stove.

 

"I mean, why? Why are you doing that? You're not supposed to do that, as well as cleaning my house and take care of my bruises.." Mingyu said.

 

Wonwoo looked hurt be he smiles anyway. "It's okay, Mingyu. It's nothing. I don't have anything to do. And please answer me, did you get into fights?"

 

Mingyu looked at him for quite long. Mingyu is bad. He has bad reputation. He's a rebel. He moved out from his family's roof because he doesn't like to be controlled by them. He is a bad son. He's completely a bad idea. Wonwoo doesn't deserve that kind of person. Mingyu doesn't deserve Wonwoo. Wonwoo is too good for him.

 

"I think you should stop doing that." Mingyu said. His face doesn't have any expression. Wonwoo usually see him smiling widely with his canines showing, or his teasing annoying face, or everytime he pouts when he's hungry. But right now he can see an expressionless Mingyu with bruises on his beautiful face.

 

"What? What do you mean? It's okay, I want to." Wonwoo said, his heart tightens.

 

"I'm—I... Wonwoo, you see. I'm not good for you. I'm worthless and stupid. I have lots of trouble. You are everything. You're just wasting your time with me." Mingyu said maintaining his neutral face.

 

 

"What? No. Mingyu. Don't say that. You're not like that. You're a good person." Wonwoo said walking towards Mingyu.

 

"No. Wonwoo. I am." He said.

 

"Please. Mingyu. Don't say those kind of stuff. I'm—" Wonwoo can sense his nose prickles and his eyes are becoming blurry. "I'm happy when I'm around you." He said wiping his little tears. He looks at Mingyu's eyes. "Aren't you happy with me, too?" Mingyu's heart tightens at Wonwoo's question.

 

"I—I am. God, Wonwoo. You don't know how much I'm happy with you. But it won't hide the fact that I don't deserve you. I'm no good for you. Look at me, and look at you. Your friends don't even like me." Mingyu said tearing up.

 

Wonwoo hugged Mingyu so tight. So tight that Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's heart beating too fast.

 

"I don't care what people say, Mingyu. I—I like you.... and if you like me too, please, please, let me stay here. Stay with you. Don't push me away." He said with tears rolling down his face.

 

Mingyu hugged Wonwoo back and then.... he let him in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo smiles as he watch Mingyu sleep. He's got the most beautiful man on earth. He traces Mingyu's eyebrows using his thumb and chuckles when it brings frown on the younger's face. He touched his nose and has Wonwoo ever mentioned that he loves that little mole on the point of Mingyu's nose as well as the one on his cheek? Wonwoo thinks it's delicate and so precious. Mingyu blinked his eyes open and see Wonwoo's fond looks on him and he smiled at the sight. Mingyu's smile is so contagious that Wonwoo is now smiling at him widely.

 

"Beautiful." Mingyu said. He leaned forward and kissed Wonwoo's nose.

 

"What are you thinking?" Mingyu asked.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"You were smiling at me when I woke up, why?" Mingyu asked smiling.

 

"Nothing. I just remembered things." Wonwoo said caressing Mingyu's cheek.

 

"Things like what?" One thing that Mingyu adapted from Wonwoo. Asking too much questions out of curiosity.

 

"Like, I love the moles on your face?" Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu blushed at Wonwoo's statement and he hides his smile at Wonwoo's neck. "Hyung." He said like a child.

 

"Hey. What are you so shy for? You asked for it." Wonwoo said pinching Mingyu's arm.

 

"I didn't think you would say things like that. I—"

 

Wonwoo hugged Mingyu tight. "You deserve all the pretty words, Mingyu." Wonwoo said, kissing Mingyu's temple.

 

 

 

 

 

*****************************

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, Jun would get angry at Wonwoo when the latter won't able to attend class because of Mingyu.

 

 

"That's what I'm telling you, Wonwoo. Look at this, you're ditching class because of Mingyu? I never thought you would do that." Junhui said on the other line.

 

Wonwoo is driving out of the university to go to Mingyu's apartment.

 

"Jun, I said it's an emergency. I'll talk to you later, I'm driving." Wonwoo said.

 

"You don't listen to us anymore, Wonwoo. Just for once—"

 

"Jun please." Wonwoo said sadly. Junhui stopped talking. "Let's talk later."

 

Junhui sighed. "Okay. Take care. Just make sure you know what you're doing, Wonwoo."

 

"Yeah." Wonwoo answered.

 

 

Then he hung up.

 

 

He's rushing to Mingyu's apartment after he got a call from Mingyu's landlord that Mingyu won't answer the door and his calls; and he got worried because he didn't see Mingyu go outside so he's sure Mingyu is inside his house.

 

And that's when he saw Mingyu lying on the living room and looking like he's fainted. He pulled Mingyu at the couch right away and Mingyu is so hot. He's burning hot. Wonwoo's hand shakes as he run his palm on Mingyu's forehead. He rushed through the restroom and looked for the medicine box—it's where Mingyu puts the box. He also grabbed towel and a small basin filled with water.

 

He runs the wet towel on Mingyu's skin. He's so hot you can feel your skin burning under his skin. "Mingyu~yah, what did you do? Why are you sick?" Wonwoo whispers, a tears building up his eyes. He wiped his tears and went to the kitchen to check for what's available on Mingyu's fridge. Luckily, Mingyu went to grocery yesterday and there's lot of supplies at the drawers and fridge. Wonwoo decided to make a porridge. It's the easiest to cook and Mingyu needs to eat right away so he can take medicine.

 

 

He went back to Mingyu with a bowl of porridge and wakes Mingyu up.

 

"Baby... wake up." Wonwoo whispers at Mingyu's ears.

 

"Hmmmm." Mingyu hummed.

 

"You need to eat, Mingyu. Wake up, please." Wonwoo said weakly. On the verge of crying again. Mingyu opened his eyes.

 

"Wonwoo. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He said weakly.

 

"How about you? Why are you sick? Aren't you supposed to be healthy?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"I'm sorry, Won." He said touching Wonwoo's cheek.

 

"If you're sorry, eat this and take medicine. You need to get well, Mingyu." Wonwoo said.

 

 

After feeding Mingyu, the latter took the meds. Wonwoo just stares at him while drinking water. He's annoyed and mad and worried as to why Mingyu is getting sick.

 

"No more drinking and smoking." Wonwoo said angrily.

 

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo but—" Mingyu said weakly. "I can't— I can't just stopdoing that. Please." Mingyu said.

 

 

Wonwoo tilted his head. He looks at Mingyu. His hands are shaking.

 

"Okay. Then lessen." Wonwoo said

 

"Thank you." Mingyu said. Mingyu is shaking.

 

"Are you cold? You want a hug?" Wownoo asked.

 

"You might get my flu. Wonwoo. You might not be able to attend the class." Mingyu said.

 

"I don't care." Wonwoo said as he hugged Mingyu. Peppering kisses on his cheek.

 

"Thank you, Won. I don't know what will happen to me without you. I mean, not only right now—in this situation— but everytime and everything you did for me." Wonwoo can't see it but he can feel that Mingyu is crying.

 

 

 

 

 *******************************

 

 

 

"Wonwoo, what the hell?" Jeonghan shouts as he hop in Wonwoo's car. Wonwoo's still outside the car lacing his shoelace. He gets up and enter the car.

 

"What? Why are you shouting, Hyung?" Wonwoo looked at Jeonghan.

 

"What is this? Explain yourself, Jeon Wonwoo." He's holding a pack of cigarette. You can see the madness in Jeonghan's face. His eyes burning with anger. But before Wonwoo can speak Jeonghan threw the pack in the back. "So you're smoking now? Is that what you learn from your boyfriend, huh?"

 

"It's not what you think." Wonwoo said panicking. He knows how angry Jeonghan is.

 

"Then what? Are you sure you're not being pushed to do things you shouldn't do, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo knows that Jeonghan didn't mean it like that. But it hurts Wonwoo to see his friends thinks of Mingyu like that. Like a total disaster. Because he isn't a disaster. Because Wonwoo knows how beautiful and kind Mingyu is.

 

"Hyung, no. Stop thinking like that. It's there because I'm trying to stop him from smoking. I took that away from h-him." Wonwoo said, his voice cracked at the last word evidently.

 

Jeonghan's expression softens. He held Wonwoo's arms. "Wonwoo, I'm sorry."

 

"Hyung, it hurts," Wonwoo said looking at Jeonghan's eyes. His vision becomes blurry as his tears build up. "It hurts the you all see him like that." He continues. "Like he's nothing but a mess. A failure. Anything bad." His tears betrayed him as it runs down his cheek. "He's not....he's not like that. Hyung, what you've seen... what you see is not always what it seem." Wonwoo finished and now he's crying like a child.

 

Jeonghan felt bad. He was just trying to protect Wonwoo...

 

"Won, hey. Look at me." Wonwoo looked at him with his glassy eyes. "You know I love you right?" Wonwoo nods. "You know I hate seeing you hurt and I'll do everything to protect you. I was just... what happened to you before.. I don't want you to experience that again. I died a thousand deaths when I watched you hurt." Wonwoo gulped. Thinking about the past has him shaking. Yes, he has moved on from those guys who just used and hurt him, but what they did still hurts.

 

"I trust you with your decisions but I didn't trust Mingyu because of his reputation. I was just being protective of you." Jeonghan sighed.

 

"But hyung, Mingyu is far from that. He is one of the best people I've met. He has—I-If you get to know him, you'll understand me. He has a beautiful heart and soul. I can feel it within me." He said looking on the outside, dreaming about what Mingyu has made him feel from the day they met.

 

"I understand, Wonwoo. And okay, I'd like to know him more." Jeonghan said smiling. "I'm so sorry for what I've said Wonwoo."

 

"It's okay, Hyung. I understand that you want the best for me. But I'm telling you, what I have is more than anything." Wonwoo smiled.

 

 

 

 

****************************************

 

 

Wonwoo found Mingyu in the kitchen, busy from cooking food for them when he went to Mingyu's apartment. Wonwoo walked towards Mingyu silently so he won't hear him. Mingyu got shocked when he felt arms wrapped around his waist fro behind. He looked behind him and saw Wonwoo smiling fondly at him.

 

"Hey, you scared me." Mingyu said.

 

"I missed you." Wonwoo whispers aa he bury his face on Mingyu's nape. It makes Mingyu's eyebrows frown. Wonwoo seems so clingy today without any valid reason.

 

"Did something happened?" Mingyu asked as he turned the stoved off and faces Wonwoo.

 

"Mmmmm" Wonwoo hummed, hugging Mingyu and pressing his face on the younger's chest.

 

"Hey, baby." Mingyu rubs the small of Wonwoo's back. "Tell me what happened."

 

Wonwoo looked up and their faces are inch apart. Wonwoo can't help but look at Mingyu's lips. It didn't really help Wonwoo when Mingyu licks his lower lip so Wonwoo... Wonwoo stand with the tip of his toes and leaned closer so their lips meet. Mingyu answered Wonwoo's kiss. It's so soft and pure. Everything about Wonwoo is so delicate and precious and lovely. The kiss is innocent. Full of longings. It's the kiss you give to people love dearly. Wonwo pulled back to take a breath. Mingyu opened his eyes.

 

"Nothing happened, Mingyu. I just... missed you so much." Wonwoo said.

 

"But we met yesterday?" Mingyu asked slyly.

 

"I don't care. Is it bad to miss my boyfriend even though we see each other every day?" Wonwoo said pouting.

 

Mingyu smiled at Wonwo's cuteness. "Ahhhh, you're so cuuuuute." Mingyu said swaying Wonwoo while hugging him. "And of course, it's not bad. I missed you too so much. I miss you everyday." Mingyu pouts. "I wish you live here."

 

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrow. "Did you just asked me to move?" Wonwoo asked.

 

Mingyu panicked. "I-I mean, no, I just wished you—"

 

"Oh, so you didn't have plans like that." Wonwoo said, nodding and pulling back from the hug.

 

"No!" Mingyu hugged him tight. "Of course, I'd like to. Wonwoo, I love that idea, I just think you're not ready and your f-friends would kill me." Mingyu said, stuttering.

 

Wonwoo chuckles. "I was just joking." He looked at Mingyu and smiled at him.

 

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Mingyu asked.

 

"Jun and Jeonghan-hyung said they would like to hang out with you." Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu's expression changed. He's shocked and nervous at the thought. He's not afraid of Wonwoo's friends but he's not confident of what they'll think of him.

 

"Hey chill. You met them right? When we first met? Don't be nervous." Wonwoo said.

 

"Yes, but that time.... we're not yet together. I didn't care what they think of me, if they like me or not. But right now, I'm _scared_ of what they'll think of me. I just—I just want to show them that I deserve you. That maybe I'm good for you." Mingyu said, there's a hint of pain written on his face.

 

"Hey, they're cool with you. Don't think about that. It's in the past." Wonwoo said patting Mingyu's cheek. Mingyu nods.

 

"Okay."

 

"Just remember that, I love you so much, Mingyu. I've seen your worst and best and I'm still here with you. I love you and everything that comes with you." Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu blushed at what Wonwoo has said. "Hyung. Don't say things like that I—"

 

"You only call me Hyung when you're shy, what are you so shy for Mingyu? You deserve that." Wonwoo said.

 

"You changed me in every good ways. I—Wonwoo, I love you. So damn much. Even though I'm a walking trouble." Mingyu said as he kissed Wonwoo's forehead.

 

Wonwoo scoffs. "Yes, you're a walking trouble. But.... You're my trouble." Mingyu blushed from what Wonwoo has said. The latter smiled at him and then he leaned up to kiss Mingyu once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts about this little one. Thank you.
> 
> You can hmu on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home%20)
> 
> Ps, I'm sorry about the typo and grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to copyread :(


End file.
